


Sparkleshipping? Nice.

by deadprogram



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sparkleshipping - Freeform, me fucking dumping various drabbles, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: What happens when you leave Miles alone with Sparkleshipping? She gets ideas.





	Sparkleshipping? Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> the discord has spoken.
> 
>  
> 
> they have given me prompts.

****

“Do you think it’s wise to leave Lloyd in your magic shed?” Micah asked. He and Rhian were in the kitchen, trying to patch up Rhian’s arm. It was bleeding. Yikes.

“I think he’ll be fine. He’s the green ninja-” She was then, cut off by the screams of a terrified Green Ninja. The two looked at each other before bolting. 

“WHAT THE FUC-” Lloyd had backed himself into the corner of the large shed. In front of him, sat a normal black cat. Micah just laughed.

“Aww, is that your pet Rhian?” The cat turned to him. It had four eyes. The top two were a bright purple, while the bottom two were an emerald green. “Oh my god.”

“Nick! Where were you off to?” Rhian huffs, walking forward and scooping the black cat into her arms.

“ **Off doing things.** ” Lloyd let out another scream when the cat  _ talked _ . Rhian snickered. She walked toward Lloyd.

“GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!” He shouted. Rhian just rolled her eyes.

“Lloyd, Micah, meet Nick. My dickhead of a bound animal.” Nick meowed. She set him down on the nearby table. “Think you can do something about my arm?”

“ **Ask nicely** .” He purred. Rhian rolls her eyes, repeating her previous statement with a ‘please.’ Nick rubbed against the wound, healing it.

“What...What…” Lloyd is short-circuiting. Micah snickered, walking over and leading him to Rhian and Nick.

“It’s nice to meet you, Nick. I apologize for our boyfriend's reaction.” Micah said. Lloyd is just….probably going crazy.

“ **Purfectly fine. I understand my...strange appearance.** ” Nick’s tail flicks behind him. “ **Well, I’m off to find Crow.** ” He jumps out the small window near the table. 

“Well, That’s Nick.” She turns to her boyfriends. “What do you think?”  
“Interesting!” Micah’s response.

“Four eyes. He had  _ four eyes _ .” Aaaand there's Lloyds. 


End file.
